Haley and the Wolves
by Andy'sLove
Summary: What happens to Kouga now Inuyasha has Kagome? Will he get his own love? Will it come willingly, in the new girl, or will he have to work for it? And what is the secret about her Pappy?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry, I will warn you if anything "naughty" will happen. But I don't see it comming out quite yet. Still kinda new to writing _that. _But anyway . . .**

**I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own my character, so don't get any funny ideas and just enjoy the story! *tongue out* And please review. *puppy eyes***

Regular writing

_Thoughts or memories_

**Chapter One - Alone?**

Her steps echoed upon the wet cement driveway. She sighed as she unlocked the front door to the dull grey two story house. The inside was dark and silent as she took her shoes off and sighed, "Tadaima. [I'm home?]"

_Might as well get something to eat._

The brunette trudged into the kitchen and pulled out various foods from the fridge. She chopped and fried until she set down a large bowl on the counter top. She sighed once more.

_I made too much again. Ugh. I'm not even hungry anymore. Why bother? I'll just go sleep._

She slowly made her way up the stairs and to the bedroom. Not bothering to take off her jeans and sweater, she fell onto the comfy blue bed. She closed her eyes, only to open them again and sit up clutching the pillow to her chest. The sink in the bathroom dripped every now and again and the wood floors creaked.

_No sleep again tonight, huh. It's so dark in here. Reminds me of moms poem,_

"_What once was bright_

_Now is dark_

_Filled with sadness_

_Of a lonely heart." _

_I miss her so. And Tonton. _

Her eyes closed as she reminisced.

_A little raven haired boy looked up at the brown haired girl and smiled a toothy grin. The girl scooped him up in her arms and began to tickle him fiercely._

"_Hey, dat tisn't faiwer!" he laughed._

_The girl only smiled and then began to shower him in kisses on his cheek. Two barks were heard from two wolves, one brown and one white. The little boy wiggled out of the girls grasp and ran to the wolves hugging them. The girl smiled and sat on the grass as the wolves and boy came and sat near her. The little boy fell asleep in the girls lap and the girl slowly nodded her head in tiredness. The white wolf sat up and nudged the girls head to the left. She fell softly onto the waist of the brown wolf laying down. The wolves then cuddled closer and all fell asleep, next to the children._

The girl opened her eyes and held onto the pillow tighter. She fell back onto the bed and grabbed the pendent around her neck. The black claw slid back and forth on the leather string as she fingered it.

_I haven't lost it Pappy. I've always worn it, like you said. But I don't think it will give me anymore strength Pappy. I feel so tired. I'm always alone now. Mom and Dad died in a car accident, you disappeared, and Tonton . . . I haven't been able to find Tonton. The detectives have searched everywhere. I . . . I just don't think I can go on anymore. I don't know what to live for now. I have nothing. I just want to fall asleep and never wake up again. _

A tear slid down the side of her face as she finally closed her eyes in exhausted rest. Faintly the pendent began to blink in a glowing green light. It kept blinking till finally it glowed strongly, moving slowly, wrapping itself around the girl, never waking her. The girl heard a low gruff hum and felt a warm rough hand caress her cheek. Leaning into the hand she heard a sigh and a rough voice speak, almost growling, "Come to me." She smiled and smelt the faint scent of grass. The scent grew stronger and she heard birds sing. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared for several minutes at the clear blue sky. Suddenly she sprang up and looked around her frantically.

_Sky?! Why do I see sky?! Where am I ?! _

She heard voices near her right and ran into the bushes at her left. She watched, under cover, as two men in fur pelts came into view. They seemed to be arguing, trying to come to a decision.

"But we have to do something!"

"Like what?!"

"I don't know but, Kouga's been so depressed. We need to cheer him up. So let's take him to see that wild boar. Down south they're keeping it, fattening it up to eat. That would excite him!"

"I don't know. Ever since sis went with that dog, he just seems distant. He don't even play with anyone anymore."

"I know."

The men had quieted down as a blur quickly came upon them. They gasped in surprise.

"What are you two doing?! Where are you leading me? It seems like we're goin in circles!"

The girl watched as the two men were hit on the head by a tall man with a long black ponytail.

_Maybe they could tell me where I am? Should I go out? Don't be such a wimp girl! You've got Pappy's blood in ya! You're a born survivor! You can handle anything, don't matter what it is, you've got this! You've got it all under. . . _

"Aaaaahhh!"

The girl screamed and fell forward as she felt something cold and wet nudge her, pushing up her shirt. She tumbled in front of the three men and lay on her back as two brown wolves ran and jumped on top of her licking and yipping like puppies. She tried to hold herself together as they played and gave her love. The two first men she saw gaped in surprise and the other smirked as he watched with curiosity brimming in his eyes. Never before had his old wolves took the initiative to play, let alone with a human, a girl no less! The girl finally let herself go as she laughed, her voice ringing like bells around the forest. Suddenly she yelped in pain and grabbed her leg. The man quickly stepped forward and growled. The wolves got off her and sat at her side whining in worry. The man kneeled down and stared at her. She opened her green eyes, and stared into his now twinkling blue eyes. He coughed and began to ask her a series of questions.

"I'm Kouga, Leader of the East wolf tribe, Prince of all wolves! And you are?"

"Haley." she breathed.

"What are you doing?"

"Talking to you, now that the wolves are done playing."

"You like wolves?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

"No."

Kouga's eyes widened slightly before he sniffed at Haley.

"Well you should be. I eat little girls." he smirked, sitting back on his heels.

"Well too bad, I may look little but I happen to be 18, not 5, and if you try to do anything funky, you'll understand what a smack down really means! I may not know where I am, because you've been so kind as to interrogate me rather than giving me any info, but I certainly will not be intimidated by a total stranger! Got that?!"

She quickly made to stand, forgetting she had hurt her leg. She whimpered and began to fall back. Kouga grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close, till their noses touched.

"I like you." he smirked. "You're gonna come be my woman now."

Her eyes widened and he quickly threw her over his shoulder and began to walk away, with the wolves trailing behind, as she smacked him on the back. The two other men looked at each other puzzled.

"You knew she was there?"

"Nope you?"

"Nope."

"Oh well. Looks like we got a new sis!"

"Yeah, and it looks like she doesn't mind playing with wolves at all!"

They both gave each other thumbs up and quickly tried to catch up to their new sis.

**Kouga - Woot! I've got a new toy!**

**Haley - Toy?!**

**Kouga - Don't worry sweety. I won't do anything naughty. Yet. *wink***

**Haley - Did you just wink at them?! Wait a sec! What's that mean? Don't walk away from me you! **

**Kouga - Nah nah! Come catch me!**

**Kurochi Okami - Ahem, please enjoy the story. And the more you want, the more you should review. *hint, hint***


	2. Chapter 2

_**Quick note: Kouga is supposed to be leader of the South tribe. Sorry.**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own my character, so don't get any funny ideas and just enjoy the story! *tongue out* And please review. *puppy eyes***_

_Regular writing_

_Thoughts or memories_

**Chapter Two - First Encounters**

Haley fell to the floor of the cave with a loud thump.

"Oww! I'm not some sack of potatoes you sling onto your back, and I sure aint no ball you can just toss on the floor and expect to bounce back up unharmed! You little . . . !" she began to rant.

Kouga knelt down and pulled her leg forward with a gentle tug. Soon his hand was rubbing her ankle in soothing circular motions, causing her to sigh and close her eyes. He watched her reactions and smirked.

"Feel better?" he stopped suddenly.

She opened her eyes the moment he ceased his careful ministrations, and began to blush. She nodded her head slightly and he kept gazing at her softly. She began to enjoy the moment until his hand began to creep up her thigh. Shifting minutely as if to give a hint at her mistrust, she waited for him to remove himself.

_Okay . . . When's he gonna get his paws off my side? Wait. Is he actually making a move on me? Is that what this is? Oh god, if only mother had told me what these moves were earlier instead of saying she'll tell when I'm older. _

His hand continued to wander reaching towards her inner thigh. His eyes never left hers, even as they began to widen in shock. Just then both of the earlier men burst into the cave panting, as a loud smack vibrated through the walls. They both stared at the scene before them. Kouga sat with his back to them holding his now red hand-printed face, and Haley sat arms crossed staring at the opposite cave wall with an irritated expression upon her face.

"Uhh. Boss?" Ginta asked fearfully.

Kouga didn't answer but fumed muttering untranslatable words. Finally he turned and stood before the two men.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, I want you two to go get the others, we're going to go hunt for tonights dinner." he stated.

"Yes sir!"

Both men ran out once told. Kouga turned to the now trembling girl. He scooted closer to her back and leaned down on his heals, with a look of concern written on his face. Just as he was about to speak, Ginta walked back in.

"Everyone's ready Kouga!" he informed

"Alright!" Kouga shouted startling Haley at his closeness. "I'll be there in a sec!"

He turned to Haley as Ginta left.

"I'll be back later, with some food. Don't go anywhere, it can be dangerous outside. I'll explain more later tonight. For now I'll leave these two with you, seeing as how they're so attached to you already." he said motioning to the two wolves now at her side.

"O-okay." she stuttered still red-faced with embarrassment.

He quickly took the opportunity to give her a small peck on the cheek before dashing out of the cave yelling, "See you later, my woman!".

She stared at the now empty space in shock before trembling once more in anger.

"Oh, you'll pay for that you little brat. You'll understand a whole new shade of red that blood can make." she hissed.

The two wolves whined and shoved their heads underneath her hands. She sighed and let all her anger go as she scratched them behind the ears.

_Funny. I always did feel more comfortable with Pappy's wolves than anywhere else. But what is up with that crazy guy, Kouga? _

"Only crazy guys go kidnapping girls and saying "You're mine!" right boys?" she asked the wolves.

They tilted their heads and barked softly.

"I know it might be possible to you, but . . . This stuff doesn't usually happen to girls like me. I just don't know if I like it. Not after . . . Him."

She sighed and leaned against the cave wall. Soon her eyes drooped and she fell asleep. The wolves curled up against her and rested their heads upon her lap.

Kouga smiled as he saw the young lady, curled up with the two wolves. He set his portion of the wild boar down on the cave floor as the "others" separated to get some firewood, or go feed with their loved ones. He sat down softly next to her as the two wolves left her, and Ginta and Hakkaku built an open fire.

"We'll go guard the entrance tonight, Kouga." they said as they stood.

He nodded and started to cook a piece of meat on the fire, as they left, never leaving Haley's side. He watched her nose twitch minutely and began to smile.

_How cute! I can't wait to mark her! She'll be a very loving den mother, for sure. I just hope she'll have me. _

He quickly stiffened as she began to stir awake.

Haley began to smile at the scent weaving around her. It never failed to get her excited. She was always a meat lover. Her own Pappy had made it his personal goal to feed her plenty of meat as a child, much to her parents grief.

"_It's good for her!" the old man shouted at the young couple in front of him._

"_She'll get fat!" the woman cried._

"_Old wives tale! She won't get fat with all that energy she's got. 'Sides, a growing girl needs to have lots of protein, for when she gives birth!"_

"_Not again . . ." the younger man sighed as the older began to ramble about the health of the fetus and the crime of malnutrition._

_The two wolves sneakily grabbed a plate of steaming juicy meat off the wooden bench and carried it to the young girl. They set it before her where she sat, by the tree, and pushed it closer to her. The young girl looked at the two wolves and smiled mischeviously. She quickly scarfed down most of the meat, while giving bits and pieces to the two now beside her. _

_Soon the parents and grandfather went to find the girl. The parents sighed at the sight. A bundle of fur and hair lay at the foot of the old family tree, along with a very empty and clean plate in front of their feet. The grandfather clapped his hands softly and turned to the parents with a twinkle in his eye, while the girls mother just sighed and spoke softly so as to not waken the child._

_"Guess it's all in the blood."_

Haley felt she could no longer take it. The scent was so inviting she could taste the meat on her tongue. Just as Kouga was blowing the steam off the fully cooked meat, she pounced.

"Oiii!" Kouga yelled.

"Niku!!!(MEAT!!!!)" she squealed at the same time.

They both tumbled to the floor with her straddling him. He looked up and watched her quickly devour the cooked meat, she had swiped almost as quickly. As if coming out of a dream, she looked down and saw Kouga smirk. She grimaced in irritation and quickly made to runaway, but failed as his hands found an iron grip upon her waist.

"Let go!" she demanded as she squirmed.

"Nuh-uh, too comfy!" he replied.

"For who?!"

"Why me of course!" he stated sitting up, now wrapping his arms around her waist. He let their noses touch, and stared deeply into her eyes. "You're very soft to hold. I don't ever want to let go."

**Cliff hangar alert!!!! Sorry for the delay. I seem to be so sleepy lately, so I'm not gonna be uploading for a while. Some stuff has happened in the fam, but I'll try to get back as soon as possible. And don't forget to tell me what you think, and any suggestions you may have. This story is definitely **_**not **_**over!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Felt I had to change this chapter a little. And a side note - Check out my girl Yui Talon on Twitter and Facebook. She's a fun, sci-fi, anime/manga lover (can belt out a couple opening songs too! But whether it's good or not is up to who listens. . . Just kidding! ^^ She's good!), who likes to write her own stories. I think she's really got something too. Just ask her and she'll post some info on it for ya. Plus she could use some more good friends like you all! I'll be posting more of the stories up soon! Look for it!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own my character, so don't get any funny ideas and just enjoy the story! *tongue out* And please review. *puppy eyes***

Regular writing

_Thoughts or memories_

**Chapter Three - Coming to a Decision**

Haley soon found herself blushing at how close Kouga seemed to be. He watched, with mirth in his eyes, as her face turned from dreamy to shocked and to embarrassed, all while he held her. She noticed his small snicker and quickly grew enraged.

_Are you toying with me, you shaggy fur ball? Oh I can't believe I almost was taken in! I will not be such an easy conquest! And if you think I'll go down without clawing my way out, you're in for a surprise! _

Her eyes narrowed and spoke softly, "I don't suggest you toy with me." A sharp "pop" was heard, followed by a loud yelp. Haley sat with her arms crossed, on the floor, casting glares at Kouga, who now held his hands to his ears. He whimpered and began to rub his ears tenderly. Haley angry glares soon softened and turned to worried ones. She then noticed a long, thick, fuzzy tail on Kouga.

_He has a TAIL! What's with that? It's looks so fuzzy, I just want to touch it. I wonder how it would feel? No Haley! You just boxed the mans ears and NOW you wanna engaged in some skin ship? N-O! And think how that must hurt, being part wolf and all! Now apologize!_

Haley shook her head fiercely and scooted closer to Kouga quietly. She gently reached her hand over his shoulder, and he jerked back in shock.

_What's she gonna do now? Tear my hair out?_

Kouga watched every muscle in her body move slowly towards him. She sat in front of him on both knees and glanced at his now red ears. She sighed quietly and pulled a small bowl of water near, that Ginta and Hakkaku had been kind enough to leave. Kouga watched in surprise as Haley tore off the bottom hem of her tank top, underneath her sweater and dipped it into the cool water. She then raised the soaked rag and gently wiped his ears.

"Gomen." she whispered. "I'm just not use to people joking with me like that."

"What made you think I was joking?" he interrupted.

She glanced up as he held her hand still to his cheek.

"I wasn't playing with you. I'm very serious."

"But you don't even know me. You don't know where I come from, who my parents are, why I'm here, or even . . . !" she was cut off by him pressing his lips softly to hers.

"Can't we do that as we go along? I want to know all about you."

_Oh my word! He's serious about me! Do I want this? I hardly know him. He's been nothing but caring, and seems to like me. What did Pappy use to say? "Don't let love pass you by. Few are the ones who find it. And when you do, hold on tight." I think I'll try, just this once. He feels different than what I'm normally use to, but not in a bad way._

Haley slowly nodded her head at Kouga. He smiled his wolfish grin and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Great! Now we need to get some rest, so we can get up early for tomorrow." he informed her as he tossed her gently on a pile of furs in a small room, in the cave system.

"What's tomorrow?" she asked.

"You'll see!" he smirked and began to undress.

"Woah, Woah! I may have agreed to get to know you, but not get to know you like that! You go sleep somewheres else, ya hear?"

He quickly pounced on top of her and hugged her body close to his.

"Don't worry I won't do anything bad." he reassured her.

Her face grew cold in the night air. Sighing her defeat, she turned to the only source of warmth available to her and snuggled in Kougas embrace, as she drifted off to sleep. He stroked her hair softly and held her closer, before dozing off himself.

**Whew! I'm sorry for such a long wait on this one. My other story must have so many mad at me. (It's been even longer for that one!) But I've got an outline for that one so I'll hopefully give them all a big upload to make up for it. Anyway, let me know what you think so far. ****Press the REVIEW button. You know you want to! Come on, press it! Press it! Press it! Press it!**

**Haley - Why do I feel like we're being taunted on a dare? You know, "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" as the crowd closes in on you. Andy, calm down girl. You'll get some more reviews. Have a little faith.**

**Andy'slove - Ok. And thanks to the ones who have reviewed so far! You make me want to continue the story! Ja Ne!**


End file.
